


Anger issues

by Ghost0Silvers



Series: Shit Happens [15]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Gavin Reed, M/M, RK900 is a little shit, Tina is amazing, bad guys do talk too much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:09:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost0Silvers/pseuds/Ghost0Silvers
Summary: Part 15 of Shit Happens. Fallout of being kidnapped by the mob, Gavin embraces that he has anger issues, Tina is just wanting shit to calm down, Nines is having his own problems.





	Anger issues

So what happened was a little blurry, but Gavin was about seventy percent sure he had done something really stupid. “Yeah you did.” Grumbled words that almost echoed in his head, did he say that aloud? Huh. Gavin blinked opened his eyes and oh look a ceiling, that was a great ceiling right there, with like swirls and shit. 

“I think I may of hit him too hard.” That was not Nines, it even popped up as a little alert in flashed red letters. Yeah, Gavin got that. 

“Don’t make me laugh asshole.” That was Tina, no alert this time, which was kind of great honestly. He should be able to figure out who she was on his own, scrambled processors or not. “Thanks, can you sit up? Gavin?” 

Yeah, he could do that, totally, easily. And he did, with the sitting up, yeah he really had done something stupid. Sometimes he really needed to think things through. Had been worth it for a few moments though, really had. 

“Really was for a second there.” Tina agreed at his side and Gavin finally huffed a sigh and tried to focus better. Still in the living room at least, which was something he figured. Tina was crouched next to him, worry drawing her browns together and tugging her lips into a frown. 

Past her could see the guards had moved, which hey made sense. Gavin had done something stupid, if worth it. “Huh, there is a table leg in the ceiling.” Because somehow that seemed important, that poor coffee table. He had not done that, even if he had kicked the table at Alexander. 

“Is he always this nonsensical?” And it said something that Gavin automatically flipped off Not-Nines. Still his speaking up got Gavin to glance over at him, traced the splatter of blue across his face before looking away. 

“Really tired of being hit.” Gavin grumbled the words, more to himself than to anyone else, likely only Tina would care after all. 

“Scans indicate that you have your receptors offline, so I doubt you can feel it.” Yeah yeah, it still sucked, but moving on. 

So Gavin had maybe still decided to lash out, there had been a haze of anger and he acted on it. Had been fast and stupid but worth it in a fashion. Hey he at least felt a little better, if slightly confused on why he was still alive. Twisted to glance, and noted how everyone in the room tensed, weapons in hands, which alright was warranted at this point. 

Alexander met his eyes, angry, so very angry, which was also warranted, maybe. The LED at the kid’s temple was a solid red, so at odds with the wash of thiruim that surrounded him. Gavin had to give props that he was still active at all, with, you know, a floor board shoved through his chest. 

“Huh.” Was about all Gavin had to spare, because really what else was he supposed to say on that? Was not going to apologize. 

Alexander licked at his nonexistent lips, at a dribble of blue, “It is fascinating in a sense, even knowing I still forgot.” He sounded angry even, resigned but angry. “You simply act so very human. At least I understand why my sister did not want me to meet you.” 

Gavin turned away from him because eh fuck it right now, glanced back across the guards and yeah there was no chance in hell. Alexander kept going though, in some sort of typical bad guy fashion or something. 

“Any other android still considers the possibilities, the numbers in everything, from domestic to working types we all fall back on the logistics. Even in those moments of heightened emotions there is still something cold and inhuman we fall back on. You simply act, don’t you? There was no debating chances of success, no weighing your options, you just did the first thing that came to mind.” 

Yeah Gavin was good at not thinking shit through, it was a talent of his, really. He did not need it pointed out to him. “You good?” Asked Tina just in case, but she did not look any worse than before. 

She rolled her eyes at him, “Enough. You going to do more stupid stunts?” Asked with a tinge of seriousness and Gavin shrugged because could not really answer that one. 

“Take them to his RK900 unit, they can wait there for my sister.” There was something metallic to the words and Gavin wondered why Alexander was so calm right now. He had to be shutting down, and yet he still was basically posturing, was fucking creepy. 

A hand was offered down and Gavin did not need to trace the limb up to know who it was, or was not, “Phck off.” Ground the words out between his teeth and instead let Tina pull him up. Tried to ignore that just for a moment everything tilted, and yeah he was going to agree that maybe Not-Nines hit him a little too hard. 

Everything recalibrated after a couple of steps at least, just meant he got to stumble through a few steps. Also meant he had to deal with the RK900 steadying him. Gavin jerked back with a growl, “Don’t fucking touch me.” He would walk himself thank you very much. If only because they were heading to Nines. 

Was yet another bedroom, and really this was an upgrade from the warehouse, swanky mansion instead, real estate must really be tanking. Or business was going really well, which sucked to think about. 

Tina gasped at his side but Gavin barely heard her, barely noticed much of anything for a long moment. Cut across the room and had a hand on Nine’s face without so much of a pause, skin pulled back as he tried to force an interface. Tried to find anything that would prove Nines was alive. That the scene displayed here was a lie. 

There was nothing, nothing, could not interface with a deactivated android after all. The dead have nothing to say. “No, no, you fucker, no, you cannot do this shit to me.” Whispered words as he cupped Nines’ face with both hands, ignored the film of thiruim, fuck ignored the lack of light from the LED. Because this, this shit was impossible. “Nines goddamn it!” 

Tina was the one that pulled him back, and Gavin realized he was shaking because she pulled him into a hug so she could not be shaking him. This was… this was fucked, this was fucking impossible. This could not be real. Maybe, maybe it was some fucked up game, maybe this was not Nines at all but some other RK900. That was possible, right? Right, had to be. Had to be. 

Gavin tried to pull himself together, he did, he tried, because this was not the place, or the time and maybe this was all some sick fucked up game. Right, later Nines would scold him for falling for it and Gavin would laugh it off and that would be that. Okay. 

There was soft conversation by the door, that was easier to focus on right now, as he pulled away from Tina, because if she kept hugging him he was going to cry. No point in crying. Easier to focus on the moment, to not glance at the body tied to a chair, at the blood pooled on the floor, easier to ignore how panels had been pried open to show the damage done below the surface. Ignoring it. 

Gavin was going to murder everyone. That was easier to focus on. Rage was an old friend, anger to wrap around him and blank out all the rest. Okay. The conversation finished and the door closed, there was a click of the lock but Gavin was past caring right now. Facts were easier, so the sister was the one in charge, alright, he could deal with this, he could. 

There was a moment of silence as Not-Nines turned from the door and scanned across the room, his face so very still before he grit his teeth and yeah that was a look of rage right there. Easy to recognize because Gavin was there, right now he was so there. 

“Uh.” That was Tina, stepping between Gavin and the other android. Likely worried Gavin was about to do something stupid, like trying to take a swing. It was not Gavin that stepped forward though, but the RK900, hands in the air like somehow he was harmless or something. 

“I know what this looks like.” Oh did he? Did he?! Gavin was sure his jaw was creaking from how firmly his mouth was locked, but he side stepped from behind Tina. “Gavin, I need you to stop a moment and listen to me, your stress levels are in the high nineties.” Oh yeah, well he wondered why. 

Maybe it had something to do with the puddle of blood he was standing in, or maybe it had to do with the fact this was all fucked up and… and Nines was supposed to be here, not some fucked up imitation. 

Gavin jolted back half a step out of surprise though, not even a second later, because there was a communication request pinging in his display and for a second, for a second he thought maybe. But it was the wrong serial number, really that little -103 meant everything and nothing. Request fucking denied. 

There was a huff of annoyance from the other android, “Think about this, I just need you to listen and think. You know what happens when Connor gets shut down, he has back ups available, his last memory load gets downloaded and minus some trauma from dying again, and getting yelled at he is fine.” 

Which meant fuck all here. Gavin narrowed his eyes and did not think about the body behind him. 

“That protocol was disabled but not removed from RK900 coding. Originally Connor offered one of his shells in case of emergencies, I was not expecting this. There is no saved information on other RK900s being produced, there was no way to know this would happen.” 

This could be a game, something twisted about to try to control him, it could, but it might not be at the same time. As pointed out Gavin had no serial number, pinging him was like taking a shot in a dark forest and trying to hit one leaf in particular. There was also the fact that if this was, as it was put, a new shiny RK900, then he should not be channeling emotions the way he was. 

“One way interface only, even a hint you try to touch anything and I will rip through your coding.” Growled out the words and watching Tina shake her head, she put a hand on his arm, looking upset. 

“This is a horrible idea!” Yeah, she was likely right on that, no argument there. But, but there was an empty shell where Nines was supposed to be, he was dead and Gavin wanted him not to be. Needed him not to be. 

The other android nodded and held out a hand, not stepping forward, leaving it up to Gavin. Gavin for his part paused because he realized this was pretty stupid, for all his bravo he was old as far as androids went, an RK900 would be able to take control of anything he could put forward. 

Then again not like a single RK900 would not be able to simply force an interface anyway, fight between the three of them and Gavin knew who he would bet on, as much as it sucked. So fuck it, stepped forward and took the offered hand. There was a pause, a testing pause where nothing happened, then Gavin started the interface. 

It was a rush of too much at once, most of it detailing recent memory. Desperation and anger, helplessness mixed with determination. Waking up with joints locked, unable to move. Pain that was not really pain but might as well be because he still felt it. The countdown speeding down to shut down, darkness and the panic for just a second. Then nothing for a long stretch, everything muffled and so distant. A command and the vague feeling of annoyance. Seeing Gavin again and everything clicking into place, realizing what was going on and that he had died. 

Gavin dug past that, tracing back to make sure, he needed to make sure, but everything was there, everything. Everything. Likely the only reason he was able to yank Nines forward was because he surprised him, because Gavin was so far into his code and memories that he could surprise him right now. Nines met the kiss though without so much of a pause and pulled Gavin flush against him. 

Later Gavin could yell at him for not telling him that he could do the weird resurrecting thing. Right now he simply cared that Nines was not dead. He was not dead. The building could be burning down right now and Gavin would not have cared, or noticed, little too caught up in the moment. Nines was no better given he had snaked a hand under Gavin’s shirt and right now Gavin could totally forgive that new body meant dry as fuck kissing with sandpaper tongue. 

Which would be why when the door opened neither one of them noticed for a long moment. However it was an exclaimed, “Jesus Christ!” that had them breaking apart, or maybe it was Tina’s whoop of delight. 

Nines was smirking, the fucker, “I might have hacked the signal jammer and placed a call upon reactivation.” Which would explain why Hank fucking Anderson was swearing in the doorway. Right, kidnapped by bad guys, needed to be in the moment. Gavin shoved him for the smirk though, “Fucking tin can.” Grumbled words, pretty much a fond endearment at this point, and given the wash of amusement he picked up from Nines it went both ways.

**Author's Note:**

> <3? I feel like I am forever apologizing for the wait anymore, which is weird because you would think being jobless I would have more time to write? idk. There should be one part left, pretty sure. Do not go counting Alexander out of things yet either. -spins in a pointless circle-


End file.
